Aspects of the present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor devices, and more specifically relates to using a quantum-structure lattice array to control the light emission properties of a semiconductor quantum well structure.
Spontaneous and stimulated optical emissions properties of semiconductor active regions may predominately control the performance of optoelectronic emitters such as lasers, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), and single-photon emitters. Such spontaneous emissions properties may be controlled by the environment surrounding the light emitter. For example, optical microcavities in the form of photonic crystals, distributed Bragg reflectors (DBRs), distributed feedback structures (DFBs), and optical waveguides have all been proposed as ways to enhance, attenuate, or suppress spontaneous emissions by changing the density of associated electromagnetic states.
Because passive microcavities does not emit light in of itself, quantum wells and quantum dots are often used as light emitters in the active region of microcavities. Such quantum wells and quantum dots may typically be used for emission wavelength selection via quantum size effects.